


As History Tends To Do

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hevie - Freeform, fairytale, poison apple, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: Harry is most definitely not a white knight but who is he to argue when history repeats itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “But all fairytales have rules, and perhaps it’s their rules that actually distinguish one fairytale from the other. These rules never need to be understood. They only need to be followed. If not, what they promise won’t come true.”
> 
> -Jostein Gaardner

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, lived a Princess. She was good and kind. She was also the daughter of a wickedly evil Queen. The Queen wanted to raise her child in her image so to use her daughter as a tool to recapture her power. She was a vain woman who, unbeknownst to the Princess, grew more and more jealous of her child as she grew and her true beauty became clear.

Fortunately for the princess, a young King took it upon himself to rescue her as well as a small group of other children in similarly bad circumstances. The Princess and her friends were whisked away from their wicked parents and given the opportunity to experience a life free of hate where they were able to grow into whatever they wanted.

The Princess grew wise and became councilor to the young King. She was known nearly as much for her quick wit and brilliant mind as she was for her fair looks. Unfortunately, the Princess' mother, The Evil Queen, possessed an enchanted mirror of great power that she used to follow her daughter. When one day the magic mirror shown a woman who far surpassed the Queen in all aspects a sinister plan was hatched. For no one would best the Queen, not even her only child.

 

* * *

 

Mal was in a bit of a rush. She had a luncheon at 3 with Jasmine and a 4:30 meet and greet at the Auradon Children's Hospital.

Whoever thought being royalty was all easy street and bonbons was sorely mistaken.

Of course, with her schedule booked tight she'd gone and popped a very important button off the front of her dress. Out of necessity a safety pin kept the two edges of fabric together. Without it the cleavage she bore bordered on obscene. Luck had found her just a few minutes from Evie's boutique and she knew if anyone could help, her blue haired best friend was the one to do it. The boutique itself was unlocked and soft music floated through the door as she pushed it open. The bell mounted above the door rang merrily announcing the arrival of a shopper.

"E?" Mal listened tentatively for her friend. Silence answered her.

Working her way deeper into the shop without hearing a single peep from her friend Mal began to get the feeling that something wasn't right.

Evie was a talker. Even when she worked alone she kept a running commentary with herself. The question and answer between herself had always been amusing to the other VKs. 

Pushing through the back curtains into the princess' alteration room still showed no E. Mal pulled her phone out and dialed her friends number from heart.  The familiar tinkling of Evie's ring tone began to sound. It was close. It was odd.

With a sense of dread slowly creeping up her spine Mal rounded the over sized sewing table that took up much of the room. 

Time moved in slow motion as her eyes fell on a toppled basket of fruit. As her eyes traveled from the spilled basket she took in the still form of the blue haired princess. Her chest rose and fell softly and to all the world she appeared asleep.

Falling to her knees next to her dearest friend, Mal attempted to wake her. She shook her shoulders. She smacked her arm. When nothing worked she quickly dialed 911. As she rattled off the address to the operator her eyes landed on a ruby red apple laying near Evie's open hand.

One lone bite was missing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

For three days and three nights the doctors tried to rouse the sleeping princess. For another two days (and their accompanying nights) after, the magical healers tried their hands. In the end the princess slumbered on.

The young King sent out his bravest knights to capture the Evil Queen but all came back empty handed. Without the Evil Queen to unravel her handy work the princess' loyal friends found themselves at a loss. What could be done?

The young King's bride-to-be was a smart woman in her own right and began working through her own list of cures to a poisoned apple.

First came the princes. Every eligible prince in the land was asked to lay a chaste kiss on the sleeping Princess. Eager as they were, not one kiss woke the  sleeping royal. 

When the princes all failed to live up to the future Queen's high hopes she sent for all of the suitors the Princess had had. Maybe one of them had been a true love? Alas, the Princess slept on. 

The Queen-to-be sat and thought. Who else could there be? Had she not worked through all possible leads. As if one cue the thought hit her. 

It couldn't be.

But just maybe...

* * *

 

The beat of wings was the first thing that indicated something was amiss.

The  _Lost Revenge_ was only two days out from her home port and with no land to be in site for at least another five she was out of reach for all but the most determined creatures of flight. 

Uma shielded her eyes and furrowed her brows as the sound grew closer. The sun was high in the sky obscuring all but the most basic shape. It didn't take much though for Uma to realize that she knew the sound of those leathery wings!

The Captain had her sword drawn before the beast had the chance to land and was ready for what she thought was to come. The dragon let out a massive roar, tail swishing irritably. 

"Mal..." Uma greeted with warning coloring her tone. Black and purple tendrils of smoke rose up and around the dragon til it was entirely obscured. Uma looked around as her crew hung back warily, waiting for a sign from their leader. Uma held up her hand to wait. There had to be her reason her oldest foe had sought them out. They would see what this was all about before it got heated. No one wanted an incident with a fire breathing dragon in the middle of open water. 

A small breeze drifted across the deck thinning the smoke before Mal stepped out with a sly grin on her face. Her eyes flashed emerald one last time before settling into the more subdued mossy green they usually were.

"Always have to make the entrance, don't you?" Mal smiled at the question.

"And here I was thinking you were the drama queen." Mal shrugged. Uma looked less than amused. Gil waved happily from the crow's nest.  "Hey Mal. How's Ben doing?" Neither woman acknowledged the question but both felt the tension of the situation drain if ever so slightly. Uma sheathed her sword and took a seat on a stray barrel that hadn't yet made its way below deck. The crew was still staring at the scene with rapt attention. 

"Back to work!" Uma barked. The draw of a show was less than that of keeping the Captain happy. Everyone went back to work with only the ocassional glance from the corners of their eyes to let them know that they were still paying attention. "What brings me the honor of having the future Queen of Auradon on my vessel?" Uma's appearance of congeniality was thin and both women knew, entirely put on. While things had never again reached the animosity that they'd felt at the cotillion at best they'd stopped being overtly hostile with one another. 

"I need Hook." Mal said scanning the crew on deck. For her part, the Captain just smirked.

"What, are you and the good King on the outs? Need a pirate in your life?" Uma's chiding tapered off as Mal's eyes finally met back up with hers. Her trademark confidence was there but so was something else, something wild and maybe a little desperate. It left the Sea Witch's daughter momentarily off balance. If she were being honest with herself she'd admit that she did love the dynamic that she shared with the future queen these days. She liked the occasional lobbing of barbs when they'd run across each other. This wasn't the same and suddenly the pleasure she'd been deriving from the situation was gone. She stood up smoothly and glanced up at Gil in his perch and gave the curious man a slight nod. She motioned for Mal to follow her as she made her way to the Captain's quarters. Neither spoke as they left the deck and moved into the dimmer light of Uma's inner sanctum. 

Uma held out a hand ushering for Mal to seat at the lone table off to the side before taking a seat across from her, "Gil will get Harry. I'd expect him shortly. In the mean time care to tell me what gives?" Mal stared at the aqua haired pirate captain for a moment. Uma could see the assessing look on her face, "Listen, Queen Bee, as much as I love our little get togethers, the look on your face tells me this isn't a social call. You can spit it out now or you can wait til Harry comes in. Either way. I'm going to hear it."

Mal sighed rubbing a hand over her face. She felt tired to the bone. Ben had said she needed to rest but she couldn't do that until her friend was OK. Evie was her everything. She was her best friend, her sisiter, her family. As much Ben and the others from Auradon proclaimed to love the sweet princess no one felt the hurt quite like the VKs. Jay was spending all his time at the gym, taking his aggression out on the punching bags or anyone stupid enough to volunteer to spar with him and Jane had admitted that Carlos hadn't been sleeping either. Really though, it seemed the only one getting any sleep was Evie.

"It's Evie." She finally said. Both women startled in their seats as the door to Uma's quarters slammed shut. The windows rattled softly in their casings. Two sets of eyes fell on to one miffed looking Harry Hook.

Harry merely looked at Uma, "What are yeh on about now?" Uma merely raised one well manicured brow in his direction, "I took night watch last night" he continued. "All I ask for is a few bloody hours of sleep." He watched sourly as Uma silently tipped her head in the direction of their guest. In any other circumstance Mal would have laughed (or rolled her eyes) as the sky blue eyes of Captain Hook's middle child fell on her. The sour look he'd worn a minute before was suddenly replaced with a smiling mask.

"Your Majesty. What is the honor?" Mal did roll her eyes than as he swooped into a mock bow.

"Knock it off Harry." Uma warned. "Mal here isn’t making a social call. She said she needed to see you of all people." Harry mouthed 'me?' looking about the room dramatically. He fanned his face looking like he'd won just won Miss Auradon. Uma looked to Mal rolling her own eyes as if to say  _see what I put up with?_ Harry's theatrics came to a sudden and abrupt halt when Uma repeated Mal's earlier words. "It's Evie."

Neither woman missed how the pirate rogue's back seemed to snap just a little straighter or how a hard line of tension seemed to shoot through his shoulders. All three had been raised by villains and though his body language had changed ever so slightly they all knew what it meant. Weakness. Or at least that's what their parents had called it. Now those small reactions could mean many things.They were called emotions. Apparently, it was OK to have more than 'hate' in the repatoire.  _Maybe even love,_ Mal hoped.

Harry tried to cover his reaction with his trademark cheek, "What has the Princess done now? A new, must have fashion collection? Has she brought peace te a war torn land. Running for office maybe?" His bravado seemed to drain as reached the end sentence and he plopped down unceremoniously on Uma's threadbare love seat. He'd always been tall and somewhat wiry but he'd filled out into a strong, solid man over the years and Mal thought he made the love seat look tiny underneath him. His arms rested on his knees as he lent over looking up at her with an unreadable emotion.

"She's been cursed."Mal said quietly. Harry sat up and let his head fall against the back of the seat. He stared at the ceiling. All previous attempts to hide any emotion gone.

"What are you going on about, Mal?" he questioned finally. Uma sat quietly watching her first mate with curious eyes. Mal told her story than from finding her closest friend on the floor, to the healers and doctors, and to the princes and old flames. Harry rose to his feet slow pacing to one end of the room to back.

"So yeh mean te tell me you had men kissing m-, the princess without her knowing?" Mal stared at him incredulously.

"That's all your taking out of this? Not the fact that her MOTHER pulled a Snow White on her. Not the fact that we don't know how to cure it. Your hung up on the fact that she can't consent?!"

Uma looked at her first mate with a hint of amusement. He glared back, finding nothing amusing in the situation.  She'd known, as had everyone, about the little thing that had gone on between the blueberry princess and Harry after the Sea3 had been invited to Auradon but it seemed, like the rest, she was woefully ignorant to how big that 'little thing' had grown. 

"What the better question to ask is why didn't you or your Beastie Boy King plan for the fact that THE Evil Queen would someday turn on her own daughter. The woman loves nothing and nobody more than she loves herself." His hands fluttered about as he continued, "Of course the Princess was more beautiful than her mother! Not te mention all the other ways she's better than the old hag!" His voice was below a shout by the time he finished and his features twisted in frustration.

"Harry that's enough" Uma finally said quietly. He glared at her for a moment before taking a seat at the table with them. He was mumbling something under his breath but all Uma could hear was "too trusting". A small smile crossed his lips for a millisecond as if he were remembering something but it was gone so fast she had a hard time believing she'd actually seen it.

"What do yeh need me for?" He asked looking up at Mal. The lilac haired women only looked slightly uncomfortable with what she was about to present.

"Well," she began "it was common knowledge that you and E had a thing" Harry snorted at that and for the sound time in a short time Uma wondered how serious his dalliance with the prim princess had been. Mal continued undaunted.

"She never said it but I was always under the impression it was a bit more than a fling." Mal tried to smile encouragingly but the effect was lost in the sad look of her eyes. "Evie has had her fun since you two called things off," Harry's eyes narrowed but Mal went on undaunted. "But she's never gotten serious with anyone."

"doesn't mean anything. Princess was always a wild flirt" Harry said quietly. Mal smiled again, this time at Uma before reaching into her coat and pulling out a very familiar pocket watch and letting it dangle by its chain.

Uma stared in disbelief, "You told me you lost that?" Harry looked almost bashful as he shrugged. 

"Lost or given away, what's the difference?" Uma held her hand out as her first mate watched. Mal let the watch fall into her hand. 

"Where did you say you found this?"

Mal smirked, "I didn't. If your asking, which I assume you are, I found it on E's night stand." She glanced over at Harry who all but growled at her, "kind of interesting, no?"

"Very" Uma muttered turning turning the watch over in her hands. A small catch caught her eye and she flicked it open with deft fingers. Her eyes rose to Harry who stared back defiantly. The inner workings had been hollowed out. It'd been turned into a locket! 

The picture held within showed Evie standing in front of Harry. His arms were wrapped around her middle. She was smiling and he was staring down at her with utter adoration painting his features. The picture wasn't the only memento in the locket though. A small lock of dark brown, nearly black, hair tied in a crimson ribbon laid next to a shining gold ring studded with tiny raw rubies and sapphires. 

Silence stretched out between the three. Uma snapped the watch shut and handed it to Harry. It was lost in his hand as his fingers clenched around it.

"Yeh give a lock of hair te yer lass before yeh head out for a long trip. Te remember you by."

When he uncleched his fist the watch had disappeared. 

"And the ring?" Mal asked. Harry shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Just a bauble I thought she might like."

Uma had spent the better part of her youth running with Harry. The fact that he was leaving something else out wasn't lost on her.

"I still don'nae know why yer here Mal." He was being purposefully obtuse and Uma didn't believe it was a good look on him.

"Harry! I would think it'd be obvious by this point, you've got a sleeping beauty to rescue all knight in shining armor style ."

"I'm nobody's white night." Harry said with a bitter laugh. Mal sighed and began to say something before Uma held up a silencing hand. It ruffled the future Queen but she said nothing. Uma turned fully to her first mate. How long had it been since Evie? They'd been at sea for near on four years only stopping in port long enough to restock supplies than back out again. She remembered Harry eagerly making his way to and from the local post office. How long had that gone on? A year? A year and a half? One day it had stopped but she couldn't pinpoint when. She knew that after the post visits stopped Harry frequented the pubs more. He fought more. He seemed to have a new girl every night. Than that to had stopped. She was so busy being the ships Captain that she'd been a lousy friend. She'd missed something very important. She'd fix it though.

"Tell the crew we've had a change of plans" Harry looked sour as if he knew what she was about to say. "We're heading to Auradon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the great comments I've received. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't a state of perfect caring. It is an active noun like struggle. To love someone is to strive to accept that person exactly the way he or she is, right here and now.
> 
> -Fred Rogers

The journey back to the kingdom was treacherous. It seemed like the ocean itself was intent on stopping them at every turn. It roiled and bubbled. Waves like that which the crew had never seen before washed across the deck of the ship.

Day and night the treacherous winds taunted them, pulling and tearing at the sails. Sea creatures, seen only in the nightmares of sailors, attacked. If not for the fearless captain and her crew the ship and all aboard would have been lost to Davy Jones Locker. 

The Queen-to-be hoped and prayed her gambit would pay off. The white knight she'd hoped to find didn't exist. Instead, she had to place all her hopes on the back of the black knight she'd found, one who seemed unsure of his own ability as her champion.

 When they finally reached the great kingdom she was hit with an overwhelming wave of anxiety. If the knight could not wake the sleeping princess would she slumber forever?

* * *

 

It had taken three days in port for Harry to finally leave the  _Lost Revenge._ He'd made excuse after excuse. First, the ship needed to be secured than he wanted to make sure the crew was settled and so on so forth until Uma finally had enough of her first mates stalling and let it be known that he wasn't allowed back on her ship til he'd rescued at least one princess. Harry had glared and stuttered his discontent but the Captain was not to be trifled with and he knew it. 

What did one wear to see their comatose ex-girlfriend? He wasn't sure so he dressed as she'd always liked, as himself. Clean black britches covered his long legs while a plain white hooded shirt had been thrown over his head. Unlike the clothes of his youth nothing was torn or worn to pieces. The white of his shirt was crisp like fresh snow. The leather of his boots was glossy and supple. While his flair for the dramatic had never reached his Father's he still chose to wear the deep crimson red overcoat that had become a family trademark. Before placing his hat on he made sure to tie his scarf snugly around his head, trying not to remember that  _she'd_ given it to him but, if he was honest, she hadn't been far from his mind as of late. 

Evie hadn't been far from his mind since things had soured. She was the high water mark that every relationship in his adult life was compared to. How many times since she'd made the decision to part had he thought about what seeing her just one more time might be like. She was his beautiful, charming, bright princess and he knew that neither time nor distance had dampened those feelings as much as he fought against them.  

The walk from the wharf to the address Mal had given him was a short one and he bemoaned his luck, feeling as if he hadn't had the time or distance needed to prepare himself. The simple brownstone building with the bright blue door was in front of him far to soon and he stopped, taking it in and wondering if maybe another walk around the block wasn't in order.

As if his panic had triggered an alarm, the front door swung open and a tired looking King Benjamin stood staring down the steps at him. Ben smiled at the pirate as he took a step onto the stoop. Harry offered up his own tight lipped smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. 

He wanted to be here. He did, but the pressure on his shoulders was immense. How many people were counting on the fact that he'd be able to offer the panacea for the fallen princess' condition. They'd dated for nearly two years and not once in that time had the word 'love' ever been spoken. Of course, he'd felt it and there were times that he'd nearly said it but something had always held him back. His darling Evie had never questioned it, had never seemed perturbed that he hadn't said the words. He liked to think his actions had proclaimed his feelings for her. But, what if, she'd never felt the same and that was why it was a non issue? 

The locket he'd gifted to her felt heavy in his pocket though in reality it was of no real weight. How many times had he opened it up and peaked at the image inside since Mal had given it to him? The small photograph brought back such a sense of longing that the more he looked the more lost he'd felt.

The picture had been taken after their graduation from Auradon Prep. Everything had felt  so new and exciting. He was now free to sail as he saw fit with his Captain and he had this amazing woman wrapped in his arms. Life couldn't have been better. He'd given her the ring that night. A token of his affection and a promise.  That night he'd promised her that as long as she had the ring, no matter where he traveled, his heart would always be hers. He remembered the look on her face as if she'd been about to say something than thought better of it. Instead, she'd placed it on her left fourth finger with a questioning look and he thought he'd die of happiness. He'd never asked her to promise anything. She'd never said she would but somehow that night they'd made a pact to one another.

Slowly, trudging up the stairs his smile became rueful. Life had gotten in their way. He spent more time at sea than she liked. She wouldn't take the time to go with him when he asked. It seemed like they were growing apart. A year passed and they'd only been together a handful of days.

They tried to sustain their relationship on letters, packages, and phone calls. He'd lobbed off a lock of his hair as a joke. Something to remember him by when he wasn't there. He'd placed it in the old pocket watch he'd had for ages. It had been a prized possession growing up and he wanted her to have something that he cherished so much. He'd hoped to give it to her in person so they could laugh about it. She'd chided him enough times about the length of his hair (though she loved running her fingers through it while they lay in bed) but it had never happened. When he was in port she was off on royal business assisting the King and they'd left before her return. 

He'd sent the little package off at their next stop and picked up a letter from her at the same time. It was a 'good bye' letter. There was no malice in the princess' words. No hate or scorn, only sadness at what had become of them. He'd tried to call her for days after but each time her phone had gone directly to voice mail. After enough attempts he stopped trying. He stopped doing a lot of things for a long time after that. Caring was one of them. 

"Harry!" Ben held out his hand diplomatically, "It's really good to see you."

"Aye, yer royal beastiness." Harry attempted a bit of his trademarked cheek but his heart wasn't in it, "I see when a prince won't do it's time for yeh to call in the pirates."

"Only one, very specific pirate was right for this job."  the future queen, Mal, said coming up behind her beau. "I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." she added a little testily. Ben frowned at her but held his tongue. Harry bristled slightly, he wasn't at the Royals beck and call and how dare he be treated like he was.

"Yer out yer face, if yeh think I'm here for any reason other than the Princess. I'm not a servant of the court here on an errand and yeh best remember that,  _yer highness_." He said with a mock bow. Ben, sensing the rising tensions moved between the two trying to ease back the slowly simmering hostility. 

"So are you ready to be a hero?"

* * *

 

 The room he'd been shown to was entirely his princess' doing. The woman had a flare for fashion and impeccable taste. The whole apartment was a master class in style but the bedroom he'd entered was the epicenter of it all. The walls were oyster shell white and bright pops of color dotted the room, a monochrome array of blue (with small pops of red) that screamed "Evie". Everything was plush and soft and screamed comfort. It was her inner sanctum

The large four post bed with it's ornately carved designs was at the center of it all. While it should have been the center piece it wasn't the first thing he noticed. When he'd been ushered in all he'd seen was Evie. His heart skipped so many beats he feared he was about to have an event and fall out at the foot of her bed in a very Shakespearean fashion. Luckily, the old ticker continued ticking. Mal had tried to hurry him along in his task at hand but he refused to be rushed.

He also refused to be watched.

He'd muttered something to Ben about his future Queen's voyeuristic tendencies and being the bright young monarch he was he'd tucked the amethyst haired woman's arm into his own and marched her out the door. She hadn't gone quietly but she'd gone. He'd locked the door behind them with a tired sigh.

Keeping the bed and it's inhabitant in the corner of his eye the entire time, Harry walked slowly around the room,. He should just get on with it and be done with it but it didn't seem right. None of it seemed right. He didn't like the idea of Evie having no say in what happened to her body. She'd always been _enthusiastic_ in her consent of their physical encounters and her inability to do it now put him off. His fingers ran over every available surface as he circled his intended target, trying to build up courage as he went. He'd left the hook on the ship and now felt naked without it's familiar weight in his hand. Idly, he reached into the pocket and pulled the watch locket out. He let it roll across his fingers like a coin. The feel of body warmed metal soothed his nerves, if only somewhat. With a sigh he made his way to the side of her bed and lowered himself gently onto the down comforter. The whole situation had left him feeling shaken and without any eyes to watch and judge he let the tension drain from his body.

She looked so peaceful. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly. Her face was a mask free from all signs of discomfort or any emotion. It didn't look right to see her without a smile and he remembered how much pride he'd taken placing one there, in another life. 

His hand found hers as if of it's own accord and he frowned at the coolness of her skin. Her slumber was like a living death and she was neither of this world nor the next. He wove his fingers between hers. Her nails were apple red.

 _Harry Hook Red._  Evie's voice from long ago laughed in his head. 

"Lass, what have yeh made me into?" He questioned barely above a whisper.

The princess in question didn't respond. Harry stood up and than sat back down again immediately. He felt so restless, as if his bones would get up and walk out of his body if he didn't keep them in motion. He felt torn about the task at hand and afraid of the results.

"I suppose I should be getting on with this kissing business." He addressed the sleeping woman again. "I don'nae suppose you'll oblige meh in waking up before I have the tell yer bestie that I'm not the magic cure for what ails yeh?" He smiled sadly, reaching up and pushing back a stray hair from her face. "Aye, I suppose not. T'was worth a try though."

Deciding that it was now or never Harry gently leaned over his sweet treasure. His lips were mere centimeters from hers. He could feel the gentle warmth of her breath tickling his skin but he couldn't force himself to do it. Instead he rose again to his feet and moved nearer the head of her bed. Leaning over again he placed a firm yet gentle kiss to her forehead, pausing for a moment to breath in the smell that was entirely Evie. Jasmine and apple blossoms, a sweet floral smell that brought memories and emotions running back to him. He slipped the locket into her palm tucking her fingers around it and letting the chain  drape over the back of her hand. The watch no longer belonged to him just as he knew his heart would never be his own again.

He stood straight suddenly feeling like he'd aged 20 years in the last few minutes. He was tired and weary and he ached down to his bones. The seat by the big bay window looked inviting and he decided to make himself comfortable in it.

"I've missed yeh something fierce Princess." The words were falling from his mouth before he knew what was happening. His eyes wandered over the rooftops to the harbor a block away. The second story perch gave him an excellent view of the comings and goings of vessels into Auradon's busiest port. Had she sat here looking for him? How many times? When did she stop? The questions gnawed at him. 

"I should have been there for yeh more. Suppose hindsight is 20/20. If I had te do it again I'd do better. I'd be better." He scrubbed a tired hand through his hair, "I din'nae know I was losing yeh until yeh were already gone. Why did yeh not tell me?  Yeh coulda slapped some sense inte me. Demanded I stay in one place!" 

The words continued to spill out. Everything he'd wanted to say to her when he'd read her 'Dear Harry' letter and after. "I'd have sold me soul to the devil if it'd made yeh happy." He laughed, a startled sound in the quiet room. "Bloody hell, I still would if it'd wake you from this cursed sleep!"

"Maybe this is what you get for falling for a pirate, for being loved by the likes of me-"

"Harry?" The name was spoken so softly that at first he'd thought it a figment of his imagination only realizing it wasn't when he heard the soft rustle of a blanket. He stood so quickly the chair he'd sat in nearly tumbled over, rocking back dangerously before coming to rest on all four legs.

She was sitting there, at the side of her bed. Her pretty blue locks ruffled from her long slumber and her eyes so wide and inviting that he was afraid he'd be lost in them if he stared for to long. His voice failed him. He watched in wonder as her head tilted to the side. Confusion painted her features. "Harry?" She went to stand and she wobbled dangerously like a newborn fawn. She took a step toward him and looked down curiously at the locket still grasped in her hand. Her legs threatened to give out with the next step and Harry was at her side scooping her up into strong arms before she even had a chance to think about falling. The emotion of the moment threatened to overwhelm him. She was here. Awake. Alive. The blood pounded in his ears. Evie. Evie. Evie. 

"Princess...Princess..." he didn't know what else to say so he pulled her closer, feeling the hot sting of tears threatening.

"You loved me?" Harry looked down at her than and sunk to the floor with his Evie, his Princess, still held protectively to him. 

"Oh course I loved yeh! I love yeh now! I'll love yeh te the end of my days!" He pressed his lips to her to the crown of her head. Her delicate fingers framed his face as she looked up into his eyes. He felt stripped naked by the intensity of her gaze. He shifted nervously and her grip on his face tightened. She was searching for something in that moment and he didn't know if he could answer her questions. Than, as if in slow motion, she was rising up to meet him, lips pressing into his. Harry stiffened at the sensation but than  it  was as if no time had passed and he was feeding into the fire she stoked in him.  Her body molded to his and her lips chased his every time he tried to back away. He stopped trying to disentangle from her and let her drink her fill of him. He refused to question the "how" of it and didn't allow himself to think of the "why". All that mattered was his Princess in his arms. Finally (albeit with much effort) she retreated back. Her lips were swollen and he had to fight the urge to swoop in and have his share of them again. There would be time for that. She was never getting out of his sight again.

"What happned?" she finally asked the obvious question.

"What do yeh remember?" he asked softly. "Ye've been asleep for some...extended time." he explained. The princess' brows furrowed as she burrowed into his chest. She reminded him of a small kitten getting comfortable.  

"I was working on some designs and I got a delivery of fruit..." she trailed off than. Harry hummed agreeably as he stroked her back. It was so easy to forget that this wasn't always the way of things. Here he was now finding it hard to believe they'd ever been apart. 

"From yer Mum?"

"From my Mom." She agreed quietly. "She..." her voice trailed off than as the realization of what had been done to her set in, "My Mother?"

She didn't look up but Harry nodded, knowing she'd feel the movement. "We'll handle it." he said feeling less sure than he sounded,  "Together." The knowledge that the Evil Queen was still at large had not been forgotten by the pirate. How far would she go to see her plan through? She hadn't been seen since the King had sent his law after her but that didn't mean she wasn't still out there plotting. The princess was still in danger as long a her mother was at large. The thought made his blood run cold. He wouldn't have it. He wouldn't let her out of his sight until her mother had been apprehended and he knew she was safe. 

A thought suddenly hit Harry, "Are yeh not intending on asking me why I'm here?" Evie pulled back slightly so she could look into his eyes. She looked at him like she used to look at Gil when he'd said something daft. It was a look that said ' _you poor dolt. Don't you understand_?' 

"You're my true love." It wasn't a question. It was a declaration. "Of course it would be you. It has only ever been you."

Harry felt light headed. He had so many questions and not a single answer to a one of them, "But that letter" Evie took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm not perfect." She swatted halfheartedly at Harry when he snorted. "We were always so far apart. It was hard. I missed you, like, all the time.-"

"Yeh should have said something!" Harry interjected. Evie glared crawling out of his arms and off his lap. She moved across from him folding her legs underneath her primly.

"I'm trying to say it now!"

"Apologies, princess." He mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. It was Evie's turn to snort. "Like, I'll ever believe you're capable of shutting your mouth!"

Harry just looked at her and waited. His patience was a complete act but he liked to think lots of practice had paid off and maybe he looked (somewhat) convincing. Evie sat quietly for a moment looking down at the locket in her hand flipping the latch open than shut. Open than shut. the click of the metal catch was the only sound for some minutes before she started again. "I wasn't about to make you choose. I didn't want to see you unhappy or regret your choice, either way. I made it for you."

Harry felt his blood boil, "Since when did we ever take choices away from each other? Why couldn't we have compromised?!" Harry's rant was cut short by the growl the erupted from the woman. She tried to get up but her still weak limbs were not cooperating. He rose and offered her a hand which she begrudgingly took.  "Sit down Princess. You're too weak te be gallivanting about."

She pointed her finger angrily at him, tired and furious, "You don't get to tell me what to do Hook!" He stared at her open mouthed. It only took a moment for her to realize the hypocrisy of her words. She sat down on the bed than resting her face in her hands. "What a pair we are." She finally said and Harry couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. The whole situation was unraveling and Harry was desperate to regain some control. He dropped to his knee in front of her, nudging at her chin with a finger.

"Look at me Princess. Evie. Please?" It was the 'please' that got her attention. It was not a word she would ever get used to Harry Hook saying. "I was scared to come here. I din'nae  know what I was the yeh. I knew, I just knew I was going te kiss yeh and yeh were going te keep sleeping. I din'nae think I was the one for yeh. Now that I know, I'll be damned to hell if I'm going te let yeh get away again. We're gonna figure this out or we'll die trying because, Princess, there is no me without yeh." His hand cradled her face as she leaned into his touch. "I'm going te kiss yeh now and yer going to be 'Oh Harry, I love ye with all my pretty little heart'" He pitched his voice higher. When she smiled that bright warm smile of hers he leaned in resting his forehead against hers. "And after I kiss ye. I'm going te say. 'Evie, I love ye with every last bit of my black heart.'"

"Harry Hook." she started, smiling shyly, "I love you with all my pretty little heart." She moved her lips the few centimeters to his, meeting him for a searing kiss that promised so much. Harry pulled back first with a small chuckle. He snatched the locket out off the bed next to her with deft fingers he flipped the latch open and scooped the ring out of it. He rolled it around in his hand for a moment. He stared at it feeling his heart rate increase. He looked up at her than watching how her eyes fell on the ring. 

"Evie, I love ye with every last bit of my black pirate heart." While he spoke he took her hand and slid the ring on to it's rightful finger. She didn't look at the ring. Instead, she choose to keep her eyes locked with his. She took his breath away.

"And now?" Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke.

"Well, we live happily ever after, o'course!."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So "true loves kiss" is a forehead kiss. Because....DUH...who doesn't think a forehead kiss isn't the sweetest thing. Is it just me? I hope not!
> 
> I had a hell of a time writing this. I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion and of course, as always, I love feedback so bring it on!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this. If anyone is interested in beta-Ing or just being a sounding board I can bounce ideas off of let me know.
> 
> As always, the author loves comments!


End file.
